


the insomniac

by longhairandbarefeet



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko's Mexican Honeymoon, Kate thinks about Seth's eyelashes, Late Night Conversations, Masturbation, Pre-Season/Series 02, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairandbarefeet/pseuds/longhairandbarefeet
Summary: It’s not that she doesn’t enjoy the company, not that she didn’t ask for it outright, but she misses her own space, misses the quiet sound of crickets, and swaying tree instead of the soft snores of Seth Gecko a few feet away.They are a month into whatever it is that they are doing, and Kate still hasn’t fully processed everything about their friendship or relationship or whatever you’d call them.a.k.a.au where Kate accidentally has a fantasy about Seth





	

**Author's Note:**

> when the girls in the gc discuss Seth Gecko's eyelashes, dammit do they deserve a mention in a fic!
> 
> I hope everyone will enjoy even though it's really not my favorite, but I of course had a blast writing it!
> 
> unbeta'd!

Kate misses a lot of things from her old life in Bethel. She doesn’t try too hard to dwell on the things that hurt the most, instead she thinks of the trivial things that make her feel sentimental. 

 

She misses the corner diner that had coke floats in big tall glasses, and the best crinkle fries she’s ever eaten. She misses the tire swing that hung on the oak tree by the church that she used to swing from after every Sunday morning service. But out of all the small things she’s lost, she misses having her own bedroom.

 

It’s not that she doesn’t enjoy the company, not that she didn’t ask for it outright, but she misses her own space, misses the quiet sound of crickets, and swaying tree instead of the soft snores of Seth Gecko a few feet away. 

 

They are a month into whatever it is that they are doing, and Kate still hasn’t fully processed everything about their friendship or relationship or whatever the fuck you’d call them. 

 

It still somehow hasn’t completely hit her that he said ‘yes’ and most days she’s waiting on him to turn to her, and say ‘no.’

 

“Quit tossing and turning, you’re driving me fucking crazy!” Seth groans from the other bed, turning onto his side and facing her, but his eyes are shut tight. He’s a light sleeper, and she’s become an insomniac.

 

“Well I am sorry,” Kate whispers burying deeper into the covers, and flipping on her side so she’s staring directly at him. 

 

She misses her own bedroom sometimes. She misses it for all the normal reasons, her autonomy, the quietness, the ability to do what she wants, but one reason she misses having her room, her own space, and she hates herself for it, but it’s because she misses masturbating.

 

Kate can’t remember the last time she had touched herself, all she remembers is the euphoric feeling, and the wave of guilt that had hit her directly afterwards. Back in Bethel when she’d do it she’d always feel shameful because the Bible had told her it was wrong, but now she knows that there are worse things in this world.

 

She’s been lucky enough not to have those urges since she’s been on the road with Seth, and if she starts to feel that way she immediately remembers where she is and what’s happened and suddenly it’s like a bucket of cold water hits her square in the face.

 

Tonight, tonight she’s not been so lucky.

 

She’s tried to metaphorically cool herself off, tried to think of the least sexy things she knows like a dead fish or moldy fruit or mullets, but somehow those aren’t enough to tame whatever is happening between her thighs because she’s still frisky as hell. 

 

She looks over at Seth, and his eyes are fluttering which means he’s deep in one of his REM cycles, which means he shouldn’t wake up if she decides to slowly slip her fingers underneath her pajama pants, and into her cotton panties. 

 

And so she does it...

 

She presses her fingers to her clit, and rubs them in languid circles that cause her body to stiffen at the foreign contact. She forgot how good it felt to be touched like this, and many times before she wished that Kyle had the guts to be the one to do it, but he never tried, and so she was left to do the dirty work all by herself. 

 

 

She didn’t mind most of the time; she was always able to get herself off with her own fingers. 

 

“Mmm.” Kate’s eyes are closed, and her fingers are working furiously on her clit, and while she’s got an extensive database of celebrities in her mind that she likes to picture with their fingers being the ones that are between her legs, something happens quickly, and suddenly she’s imagining Seth Gecko with his fingers pressed to her pussy. 

 

“No, no, no.” Kate whispers to herself, closing her eyes tight because if she continues to squeeze maybe the image of his fingers inside of her would disappear, but if anything they become more and more vivid. She can imagine the filthy things he’d whisper to her to help get her along, to make her even wetter. She wishes she could just go back to picturing some faceless, nameless guy with a six-pack, but now the six-pack she’s picturing has a face and a name, and he’s closer than anyone she knows anymore. 

 

And she’s not just thinking of his hands, or the length of his slender fingers as they could crook inside of her, but of the way his long, thick eyelashes would tangle with one another as he’d blink. He would watch her intently as she came on his fingers because she couldn’t take the way he’d be staring at her anymore, and his arms, his perfect fucking arms as they flex with every motion he’d make trying to hold her down so she could continue to feel it. 

 

She’s admired these traits over the past month, pretended they weren’t there, but goddammit they are and goddammit do they turn her on. 

 

She hates that she comes with his name on her lips, her body lifting off the mattress because her orgasm hits her so hard. 

 

+

“Wake up princess,” Seth says pulling at the covers that she’s pulled over her head, and Kate begins to groan because she’s sure that this was the best sleep she’s gotten in ages. Her cheeks already redden at the memory because he’s got his palm laid flat on her shoulder and fingers rubbing at the fabric of her tee shirt. (If only he knew what she’d imagined him doing with those fingers a few hours ago.)

 

“What time is it?” Kate whispers, lifting her head from her pillow to see now that it’s barely light outside, and he’s not dressed and ready to go like he usually is when he drags her from her bed.

 

“Early.”

 

She’s curious now.

 

“Why are we awake, Seth?” 

 

“I heard you last night, Katie.” Seth replies straightforward, and she tries hard to swallow the lump forming in her throat. It makes her blush to imagine him hearing her say his name like that, and it makes her blush even harder now as he just smiles about it. 

 

“I don’t know what you mean...” Kate turns over onto her side, ignoring the situation because maybe if she ignores it it’ll go away. 

 

“I wasn’t trying to embarrass you, kid.” 

 

“I’m not embarrassed.” Kate snaps back. 

 

“Good,” Seth says, and suddenly she feels warm hands, and warm fingers pull at the string of her pajama pants. Kate can feel her breath grow shallow as his fingers move gracefully against her tummy and around the band of her pants, teasing her like it’s the most natural thing he’s ever done. “Now can you show me where you’d like me to touch you?” 

 

Kate doesn’t respond verbally, but she nods and begins to guide his hand into her panties.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! come chat/cry with me about sethkate!
> 
> tumblr: youcancalllmequeenjane  
> twitter: callmequeenkate


End file.
